


Insatiable

by BlitheFool



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheFool/pseuds/BlitheFool
Summary: Drawn for Sadwendigo's fic in the Kinks for Kindness Zine.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98
Collections: Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insatiable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754721) by [sadwendigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwendigo/pseuds/sadwendigo). 



  



End file.
